Get a Room!
by NeverTrustADuck
Summary: Around spring break at Dalton and Kurt's feeling a little lonely - hope you enjoy! Please R&R!


**Media:** Fanfiction

**Title:** Get a Room

**Author:** thefannywidell

**Rating:** r, because of the ending

**Spoilers:** Up until and including S02E10, just to be sure.

**Warnings:** French-speaking Blaine, including but not limited to horrific Internet-translated French. Lack of boykissing…

…nah, just kidding.

**Word Count:** ~ 4100

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summery:** What happened the day before Kurt left Dalton for spring break, and what happened when he got back a week later. Klaine fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

During lunch of the last day before Dalton let out for spring break, Kurt sat alone in one of the commons reading up on his French. Though it was lovely that he actually got to learn something during French – as opposed to while at McKinley – it also meant several more hours of studying. This was something Kurt minded since it took away time from the things Kurt had come to love spending time on. Like watching Blaine sing or play the guitar. Or fantasize about Blaine. Or engage in meaningful conversation with Blaine. Or engage in any conversation with Blaine. Or just… Blaine. _Oh cheesus, this is bad_, he thought and made an effort to focus on the book in front of him.

"You can't keep studying this way, Kurt. It's not good for you and it makes of a very boring existence for the rest of us." Blaine's voice told him. _I thought I told myself not to think about him?_

"And it's not good for your complexion." David chipped in.

The chagrined look that etched itself on Kurt's face must have been priceless because soon he heard not only Blaine's and David's laugh but also Wes'.

"Don't scare him, David." Wes said, but still laughed.

Kurt raised his head to meet Blaine's eyes, searching for anything to let him know his complexion wasn't suffering. He had been staying up later than usual lately, though homework wasn't all to blame.

"You look fine." Blaine said sitting down on the chair in front of him, as he must have seen Kurt's expression.

"Now, that's not very nice either. Fine? Is that the best you can do?" David said.

"From our little chat yesterday I learned that you can do a lot better than that." Wes said, looking down at Blaine, who blushed slightly.

"You had a chat without me?" David said with a sad face.

"It's okay David, I'll fill you in later." Wes said and patted David on his shoulder. "Well, we're leaving now. Remember to leave school by the south entrance." He continued.

"But I have my car at the north…" Kurt started to say, but was rudely interrupted by Wes,

"It's nice weather outside, take a walk."

"Let the sun shine on you so that your vitamin D producing increases. You know, so you don't look so tired."

"David!"

David mouthed 'sorry' before he and Wes left and Kurt once again found himself alone with Blaine.

"There's nothing wrong with my complexion right?" Kurt asked, just to make sure.

"No, nothing at all." Blaine said and smiled through his eyelashes. "What are you studying?"

"French, as usual."

"Need help?"

_Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time_, Kurt though. Out loud he said,

"I think I got it. I just need to sit with it."

"Oh, was I that bad of a tutor?" Blaine asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"No! No, it's just…" _I can barely think clearly when you speak English and you fill my mind constantly anyway_, "I like to figure it out on my own. I learn better that way." It wasn't really a lie.

"Oui, appelez-moi si vous changez votre esprit, no?" French-speaking Blaine said and Kurt felt like he had melted to a puddle on the wooden floor. But surely he was still sitting in his chair because Blaine didn't look like he had just seen Kurt drop to the floor like some sort of desperate schoolgirl. Or like some gooey slime, for that matter.

"Oui, merci Blaine." Kurt managed to answer shakily. Blaine smiled a charming smile and thankfully left him then, to pick up the pieces of his mashed brain and aching heart.

He somehow managed to finish studying, which was good since they had a pop quiz during the afternoon's French class. After French he had history and then he was done for the term. He gathered his things and left to make his way to his car. Via the northern entrance. He didn't care what Wes and David said, the northern was closer to his car and he felt lazy today. When he walked by the main staircase, where he had first met Blaine, his phone made its existence known by vibrating. He gently fished the phone from his pocket and read,

**Kurt, u'r leaving without saying goodbye? **

Kurt smiled at Blaine's apparent want to talk to him and texted him back,

**Sry, I've got to pick up a gift for my dad. But I'll call u tmrw!**

Kurt continued to walk to his car and when he got there his phone vibrated again. He read the text while he unlocked the car.

**Call tonight, I'll be leaving for the cottage tmrw morning – rly bad reception up there.**

_Oh_, Kurt thought, but texted back,

**Sure, when do u get back?**

He hoped it didn't sound too needy and desperate. He was, needy and desperate, but he didn't need Blaine to know that. And hopefully he hadn't figured it out on his own yet.

**Not until school starts. U left yet or u at ur car?**

**Car.**

**Wait for me plz?**

**Okay.**

So he waited for Blaine to show up. It didn't take too long before he saw a jogging Blaine coming towards him.

"Hi." Blaine said when he was within speaking distance. Kurt smiled in return.

"So how did French go?" Blaine asked.

"Good, I got some things done and I think I did good on the pop-quiz."

"Great." The conversation died.

"So," Kurt started again after what felt like an eternity – _where was I when this awkwardness happened?_ "You're heading to some cottage for the week?"

"Yes, it belongs to a family friend and we usually head up there a bunch of friends and just, you know, spend time together."

"Sounds lovely. I hope you have a good time."

"Thank you. What are you doing to do?"

"I'll be home. Setting up my new room and I have some studying to do. And I'll be hanging with Mercedes and Tina and the others."

"Nice, just don't study too much. I meant it when I said it's not good for you."

"At least you don't have to be here to see my destructive behavior." Kurt laughed shortly at his own joke but realized that there really wasn't something to laugh about. _I'll miss you, Blaine_.

"Just don't let me catch you studying when I call you." He said with a warm smile before a puzzled look appeared on his face, "If I can. Like I said, it's annoyingly bad reception up there."

After that Blaine said 'goodbye' and wished him a good spring break. Kurt did the same, got into his car and drove home. On the way he picked up his dad's gift.

For Kurt spring break went by very slowly and even though he had schoolwork he needed to get done and old friends to hang out with, he couldn't shake the emptiness that filled him. It was only Tuesday as he was lying on his bed, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue but he felt unable to concentrate on the glossy pages. Instead he found himself glancing over to the spot on his bed where his phone laid; checking for texts and missed calls more and more frequently. He hadn't heard from Blaine since he left school and he missed his voice and the way he made Kurt's stomach drop in that wonderful way. He wanted to call, but Blaine's comment about bad reception could have been a "don't call me" and Kurt didn't want to seem pushy and all over him; he didn't want to loose whatever it was that they had together.

Kurt decided to try to text Blaine, though. That was safer because Blaine could choose to ignore the text and Kurt didn't have to be put in the awkward situation of having to talk to somebody who didn't want to talk to him. So Kurt sat up, picked up his phone and started to compose a text message to send to Blaine. This was easier said than done, and a whole hour later he still didn't have the perfect message. _This is getting ridiculous_, Kurt thought as he sighed and threw the phone back on the bed, after deleting the unfinished message. He sighed again and let the soothing noise that was the Sound of Music fill the room, his head and his heart instead of the silence of his crush.

Kurt must have fallen asleep because he was startled awake by the familiar ringtone of his phone. He looked at his TV and saw that the movie was almost over, so he didn't bother checking the time – he knew it must be after eleven but before midnight. He cleared his throat somewhat before answering the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine's familiar voice called out to him from the other end of the line.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt felt his whole face lit up, "how are you? How's the trip so far?"

"Oh, I'm good and the trip's been great so far. How's your break?"

"It's good, I've been keeping busy."

"Good. No studying I hope!" Blaine's slight laugh made Kurt's stomach drop in that wonderful way he had been missing for days.

"I can honestly say that, no, not so much."

"Good."

They continued to talk about what had happened during the passed days and what they had planned for the coming days. They ended up talking for the next hour, with a few hiccups in the form of disconnected calls and radio silence. When Blaine called again after the last disconnection he said,

"Kurt, I miss you." Then he added, "And this bad reception is driving me crazier than usual, and crazier than I'd like to admit." After he said that the connection failed yet again.

Kurt tried to call back but found that _'the number you have called cannot be reached at this time, please try again later'_. So he got ready for bed before trying to call again, but he received the same pre-recorded message. Well in bed he decided to send that text he couldn't compose before but was now clearly written in his mind.

**I wish u'd be back already, **he wrote before turning off the light.

The rest of the week passed a little faster now that Blaine called every day, and night. The calls only lasted ten minutes at a time and most of the time their conversations were cut off in the middle or at some sort of main point that was then forgotten by the time they got hold of each other again. But Kurt enjoyed it immensely and he had a feeling that Blaine did so too. Kurt felt more and more like the desperate schoolgirl he had turned into, but he didn't mind so much. He got to talk to and think of Blaine, and that just couldn't be bad.

Once back at Dalton, Kurt began to feel a little uneasy and he wondered what the, now extensive, number of phone calls over the last week had meant. There hadn't been more talk of missing each other but Kurt still felt it. He did miss Blaine and he couldn't wait to once again lay his eyes on that beautiful boy. He was, however, unsure of what said beautiful boy thought of everything.

Kurt didn't have to wait very long because as he walked through one of the commons on his way to his first class he was approached by the same beautiful boy.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine smiled widely and Kurt almost thought he might get a hug, but it didn't happen.

"Hi." Kurt answered a little out of breath. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Another smile and a moment of silence, before he continued, "English, right?"

"Yes, English in 203."

"I'll walk you."

The week continued in a fast pace and even though Kurt had a lot of schoolwork to get done he spent most afternoons with Blaine. They worked on the new Warbler song and French as well as just spent time together.

_This feels so right_, Kurt thought that Thursday when he sank back down into the couch after going through the steps for the new song. They were a little more demanding than what the Warblers usually did and Kurt felt he had almost forgot how fun dancing was. Almost. Kurt felt his face lit up, like he had come to expect it would in the presence of Blaine.

He felt Blaine sit down next to him so he turned to look at him. What met him were those clear brown eyes, at the moment filled with excitement and… something else. They pulled Kurt in and captured him there and he couldn't for the love of Gaga make himself turn away. He had never felt more ready to give up and just let himself be swallowed by that brown liquid – he was ready to drown. _Bring it on!_ He thought happily. The smile in Blaine's eyes and on his lightly moist lips – _holy cheesus that's hot_ – grew wider and was moving slowly closer. Kurt couldn't help it, but bit down on his lower lip, sucking slightly on it. He watched as Blaine drew a more ragged breath and wasn't at all surprised at how much he enjoyed that. He was however surprised by the need he felt to hear it again – soon.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice broke the silence, "do you… Do you wanna go out?"

"Like…" Kurt tried.

"Dinner. A date, actually."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He didn't trust his voice to work properly. Blaine's face lit up and the smile on his lips was the most beautiful Kurt had ever seen on his face.

_A date!_ Kurt thought as he made his way home. They had decided on going out the day after, as it was Friday and Dalton rarely gave any official homework over the weekend. Kurt made it to bed very late that night and he was glad the morning after that he had gotten any sleep at all. He was so excited as well as scared to death that the date would be a disappointment. _What if it I enjoy it but he doesn't?_ Kurt thought horrified. _Stop it, Kurt_, he told himself as he faced the worried looking boy in the mirror.

Blaine picked him up at six thirty and drove them to the restaurant he had picked out for them. It was a nice French restaurant about halfway to Dalton from Lima named Le Tissu á Carreaux. It was located on the corner of a larger building but the space itself was rather small, which made it look very friendly and cozy. Every table had a well-washed red and white checkered tablecloth and a couple of low wooden candleholders with long, slim white candles. The place was neither full nor empty, but had a rather comfortable number of occupied tables, and was clearly not a family restaurant. _Always a plus_, Kurt thought and smiled at the hostess that met them at the door. She welcomed them and introduced herself as Amber and asked if they had reserved a table. Kurt leaned that they had and after she had checked her list, she showed them to one of the tables in the back. There she left them with the menu to give them some time to decide what they wanted.

"I know the place doesn't look like much, but the food here is _unbelievable_," Blaine said as he picked up his napkin and placed it on his knee, "Especially the Carbonara. It's very authentic."

"Says the closeted French guy." Kurt said and smiled.

"Closeted? I'm as out as a Parisian." Blaine joked back.

They spent some time studying the menu, and though Kurt was pretty sure Blaine already knew what he wanted, he watched him studying the menu like he had never seen something so interesting before.

"New menu?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"What?" Blaine looked utterly confused by this statement, so Kurt explained,

"It sounded like you've been here some before but you're studying the menu like me."

"Oh, nah I just… I just…" Blaine tried, looking down at the menu again, looking uncomfortable. Then he raised his eyes to meet Kurt's and continued, "Is it too late to just say 'yes'?"

Kurt chuckled, a little confused, but he didn't push it.

"Did you decide on anything yet?" Blaine asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I think I'll get the soupe de possion, and mineral water. You?"

"Carbonara, definitely."

They both closed their menus and placed them on the table. As they did so a waitress approached them, introducing herself as Michelle and asked if they were ready to order.

The rest of the dinner passed in an easy manner. Kurt had a really good time and he felt like Blaine had a good time too. He hoped his people reading skills were as good as his vocal skills. Actually, it would suffice with half as good.

The food was, as Blaine had said, really good and halfway through the dinner someone had put on some soft French jazz. Kurt thought it was the perfect first date and he wished the future held many more equally wonderful dates with Blaine. As the night progressed, the topic of conversation moved between fashion and music, and school and the upcoming Regionals, and friends and all things French. During one of the conversations at the end of the evening Kurt realized that he had forgotten to check out a book from the library that he needed to read until Tuesday if he was to have a chance at finishing the book report on time.

"I can't believe I totally forgot to check it out!" He said and sighed heavily, slumping in his chair.

"Relax Kurt, you can borrow my copy," Blaine said before he took a sip from his water, never leaving Kurt's eyes with his.

"Really? That would so save my ass, thank you." Kurt let out a sigh of relief while Blaine chuckled slightly.

"Well then, now that the salvation of your ass has been ensured…" Blaine said ironically, yet charmingly, while Kurt giggled and grew a little red at the bad joke. He let the sentence hang before continuing, "You ready for desert?"

_Oh cheesus, that rang dirty in my mind_, Kurt thought and nearly choked on his nervous laughter.

"Ëtes-vous prêt à aller?" French-speaking Blaine asked when they had finished their shared sorbet with fruit cocktail.

"Qui," Kurt answered with a smile. _Oh, Blaine, never stop speaking French to me_, he thought and smiled even wider, willing his thoughts to unconsciously register in Blaine's mind.

They left then, after Blaine had picked up the bill and Kurt had tried to convince him to let him pay for his half, and when that failed to let him pay for at least a part of it. Blaine, as the gentleman he clearly was, would have none of it; he had paid for the both of them and even held the door for Kurt on the way out. On the way to the car there were several meeting of eyes and accidental brushes of skin against skin or body against body. Kurt noticed how Blaine's step faltered at one of the body against body episodes, and Blaine's eyes moved and settled their intensive flames deep into Kurt's.

Kurt's step was the one to falter then and… _Oh, come on! Just kiss me already!_ Kurt shouted in his head, not brave enough to shout it out loud. But Blaine didn't. He only smiled a somewhat strained charming smile and walked over to the driver's side of the car.

Once back at Dalton the two boys made their way to the house where Blaine's dorm was and well outside his door, he stopped.

"What's up?" Kurt asked after a little while of silence.

"I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?"

Blaine's eyes met his and he suddenly understood much better. This was hard for Blaine too, it wasn't just Kurt that didn't know what to do; Blaine didn't quite know either. Kurt smiled what he hoped was reassuring and at the same time inviting. He must have managed because Blaine leaned forward, cupping Kurt's left cheek in his right hand. His lips were moist and slightly parted as he moved even closer. Kurt stood there, eyes comfortably closed and with his back leaning slightly against the wall, waiting to feel Blaine's warm lips touching his own. The thought made him almost dizzy and he froze in place in an attempt to keep from shaking or falling over, or something even more stupid and embarrassing. When Blaine's lips were just an inch away from Kurt's, the heat from them assaulting Kurt's lips, they stopped. And for a second Kurt feared the laughter and mockery he was, for that second, sure would follow. Only silence met him, and still no warm lips on his. Oh, how he wished those lips were on his but he was afraid to do anything about the small distance he had to close to reach them. It would be easy but he wasn't sure his body could move that far in this state or if Blaine really wanted him to.

"Kurt." Blaine spoke. His voice was airy and quite shaky, and Kurt would have paid more attention to this fact if it weren't for the next words that came out of Blaine's mouth.

"I don't want us to move any faster than you're ready for."

Kurt thought this over and decided that he was beyond ready and didn't want to lose another second to insecurity and misplaced doubt. He lowered his head just a little and leaned forward, trusting his body to hold him in place. His lips felt dry and he had time to think that he should have taken the time to add some more lip balm. Then his lips touched Blaine's and dry lips, balance, the late hour and other unimportant things like that were forgotten. The kiss turned deep an instant after the initial touch and Kurt felt like Blaine's kisses were the only thing that would be keeping him alive from now on. _Screw air!_ He thought and parted his lips invitingly. Blaine accepted the invitation and let his tongue trace Kurt's lower lip before embracing it with both his and starting to tug slightly on it. This sent chills through Kurt's whole body and he stumbled back, letting the wall take next to all his weight. He heard Blaine chuckle deep in his throat and felt a blush creeping up his neck.

"Gosh, you're beautiful." Blaine whispered and brushed his lips along Kurt's jaw line and then back to his lips.

"Delicious…" Kurt whispered back into Blaine's lips, "You're delicious." He wasn't sure Blaine understood what he had said, hell, he wasn't really sure _he _understood what he had said.

"Je suis tellement heureux que vous ayez accepé de sortir avec moi ce soir," Blaine whispered as he broke their kiss for air. Blaine's right hand had moved from Kurt's left cheek, along his left side and down to his waist where it now rested comfortably. Blaine placed his lips back on Kurt's now wet and slightly swollen lips.

At Blaine's words a chill ran down Kurt's spine and at that moment he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know how to get all the things he wanted, no craved, no _needed_, right this second. The passing of a second more and he thought he would die of starvation. He wanted, no _needed_ Blaine's lips on his, moving in sync while hands roamed both their bodies. He wanted, _needed_, Blaine to speak French to him. He needed to close what little distance there still was between them. He needed to feel Blaine, see Blaine, touch Blaine, smell Blaine and _taste_ Blaine, and he needed air. He then did something that felt wholly against nature and moved away from Blaine to draw a breath and then, as fast as he could, let his lips travel back to where they belonged.

"Your nose, Kurt. Use your nose." Blaine said, smiling in between kisses.

"En francais, Blaine, en francais." Kurt mumbled back, grinning widely.

"Votre nez, Kurt, utiliser votre nez." Kurt felt, more than heard, Blaine mumble into his neck.

"Get a room." Kurt heard David say happily as the boy walked passed them.

"You heard the man." Blaine said as he pulled away and smiled up at Kurt, hunger playing in his eyes.

"Lead the way, then." Kurt said blissfully out of breath.


End file.
